Alchimistul/XIX
30px |link=Alchimistul/XVIII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Englezul nu mai putea de bucurie. Renunţă imediat la toate obligaţiile, îşi strânse cărţile cele mai importante şi acum stătea aici, în acel depozit semănând cu o hardughie de grajd, în timp ce afară o caravană imensă se pregătea să traverseze Sahara. Caravana trecea prin Al-Fayoum. en The Englishman could not contain his excitement. He canceled all his commitments and pulled together the most important of his books, and now here he was, sitting inside a dusty, smelly warehouse. Outside, a huge caravan was being prepared for a crossing of the Sahara, and was scheduled to pass through Al-Fayoum. fr L'Anglais, transporté, connut alors une excitation sans borne. Il annula aussitôt tous ses engagements antérieurs, rassem-bla ses livres les plus importants, et maintenant il était là, dans cet entrepôt qui ressemblait à un enclos à bétail, cepen-dant qu'à l'extérieur une immense cara-vane se préparait à partir pour traverser le Sahara. Et cette caravane devait passer par Fayoum. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Trebuie să-l cunosc pe blestematul ăsta de Alchimist”, gândi Englezul. Şi duhoarea de animale deveni parcă mai uşor de suportat. Un tânăr arab, încărcat cu o mulţime de cufere, intră în adăpostul unde era Englezul şi-l salută. en I'm going to find that damned alchemist, the Englishman thought. And the odor of the animals became a bit more tolerable. A young Arab, also loaded down with baggage, entered, and greeted the Englishman. fr « Il faut absolument que je rencontre ce maudit Alchimiste », pensa l'Anglais. Et l'odeur des bêtes devint un peu plus supportable. Un jeune Arabe, chargé lui aussi de paquets, entra dans le bâtiment où se trou-vait l'Anglais, et le salua. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Unde mergeţi? întrebă tânărul arab. ― În deşert, răspunse Englezul, şi-şi continuă lectura. Nu avea acum chef de taclale. en "Where are you bound?" asked the young Arab. "I'm going into the desert," the man answered, turning back to his reading. He didn't want any conversation at this point. fr «Où est-ce que vous allez? demanda le jeune Arabe. — Dans le désert», répondit l'Anglais; et il reprit sa lecture. Il n'avait pas envie, en ce moment, de faire la conversation. de it es pt ------------------- ro Trebuia să-şi amintească tot ce învăţase în zece ani, fiindcă Alchimistul pesemne că avea să-l supună la ceva încercări. Tânărul arab scoase o carte şi începu să citească. Cartea era în spaniolă. „Tot e bine”, gândi Englezul. en What he needed to do was review all he had learned over the years, because the alchemist would certainly put him to the test. The young Arab took out a book and began to read. The book was written in Spanish. That's good, thought the Englishman. fr Il avait besoin de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ces dix années, car l'Alchimiste allait certainement le sou-mettre à une sorte d'épreuve. Le jeune Arabe prit également un livre et se mit à lire de son côté. Le livre était écrit en espagnol. «Une chance», pensa l'Anglais. de it es pt ------------------- ro Ştia spaniola mai bine decât araba, şi dacă flăcăul ăsta mergea până la Al-Fayoum, avea cu cine sta de vorbă când nu va mai fi ocupat cu lucruri importante. en He spoke Spanish better than Arabic, and, if this boy was going to AlFayoum, there would be someone to talk to when there were no other important things to do. fr Il parlait l'espagnol mieux que l'arabe, et si ce garçon allait jusqu'à Fa-youm, il aurait quelqu'un avec qui causer lorsqu'il ne serait pas occupé à des choses d'importance. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Ce lucru caraghios”, gândi flăcăul pe când încerca încă o dată să citească scena înmormântării cu care începea cartea. „De aproape doi ani vreau s-o citesc şi nu reuşesc să trec de paginile astea.” en "That's strange," said the boy, as he tried once again to read the burial scene that began the book. "I've been trying for two years to read this book, and I never get past these first few pages." fr «C'est tout de même drôle, pensa le jeune homme, alors qu'il essayait une fois de plus de lire la scène de l'enterrement par laquelle débutait le récit. Voilà bientôt deux ans que j'ai commencé à lire ce livre, et je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin que ces quelques pages.» de it es pt ------------------- ro Chiar şi fără a fi întrerupt de vreun rege, tot nu izbutea să se concentreze. Încă se mai îndoia de hotărârea lui. Dar începuse să înţeleagă un lucru important: deciziile erau abia începutul unui lucru. Când cineva lua o decizie, de fapt se cufunda într-un torent puternic ce-l ducea în locuri pe care nici nu le visase în momentul luării hotărârii. en Even without a king to provide an interruption, he was unable to concentrate. He still had some doubts about the decision he had made. But he was able to understand one thing: making a decision was only the beginning of things. When someone makes a decision, he is really diving into a strong current that will carry him to places he had never dreamed of when he first made the decision. fr Même sans la présence d'un roi pour l'interrompre, il ne parve-nait pas à se concentrer. Il était encore hésitant sur la décision à prendre. Mais il comprenait maintenant une chose importante: que les décisions représentaient seulement le commencement de quelque chose. Quand quelqu'un prenait une déci-sion, il se plongeait en fait dans un courant impétueux qui l'emportait vers une desti-nation qu'il n'avait jamais entrevue, même en rêve, au moment où il avait pris cette décision. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Când m-am hotărât să plec în căutarea comorii mele, niciodată nu mi-am închipuit că voi lucra într-o prăvălie de cristaluri”, gândi tânărul, ca pentru a-şi confirma raţionamentul. „La fel, caravana asta poate fi o decizie de-a mea, dar parcursul ei va fi un mister.” en When I decided to seek out my treasure, I never imagined that I'd wind up working in a crystal shop, he thought. And joining this caravan may have been my decision, but where it goes is going to be a mystery to me. fr «Quand j'ai choisi de partir à la recherche de mon trésor, je n'avais jamais imaginé de travailler dans une boutique de cristaux, pensa-t-il, pour confirmer son raisonnement. De la même façon, cette caravane peut bien correspondre à une décision prise par moi, mais son trajet res-tera toujours un mystère. » de it es pt ------------------- ro În faţa lui se afla un european care şi el citea o carte. Europeanul era antipatic, şi-l privise cu dispreţ când intrase. Poate chiar ar fi putut deveni prieteni, dar europeanul i-o tăiase scurt. Flăcăul a închis cartea. Nu voia să mai facă nimic din ceea ce îl putea face asemănător europeanului. Scoase pe Urîm şi pe Tumim din buzunar şi începu să se joace cu ele. en Nearby was the Englishman, reading a book. He seemed unfriendly, and had looked irritated when the boy had entered. They might even have become friends, but the Englishman closed off the conversation. The boy closed his book. He felt that he didn't want to do anything that might make him look like the Englishman. He took Urim and Thummim from his pocket, and began playing with them. fr En face de lui, il y avait un Européen qui était également en train de lire un livre. Antipathique: il l'avait regardé de façon méprisante quand il était entré. Ils auraient pu devenir bons amis, mais l'Européen avait tout de suite coupé court. Le jeune homme ferma son livre. Il ne voulait rien faire qui pût laisser croire à une quelconque ressemblance avec cet Européen. Il tira de sa poche Ourim et Tou-mim et commença à jouer avec les deux pierres. de it es pt ------------------- ro Străinul strigă deodată: ― Un Urim şi un Tumim! Flăcăul vârî iute pietrele în buzunar. ― Nu-s de vânzare, zise. en The stranger shouted, "Urim and Thummim!" In a flash the boy put them back in his pocket. "They're not for sale," he said. fr L'étranger poussa un cri : « Un Ourim et un Toumim ! » En toute hâte, le jeune homme remit les pierres dans sa poche. « Ils ne sont pas à vendre, dit-il. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu fac prea mult, răspunse englezul. Sunt cristale de rocă, atâta doar. Sunt milioane de cristale de rocă pe pământ, dar pentru cine se pricepe, acestea sunt Urim şi Tumim. Nu ştiam că există în partea asta a lumii. ― Sunt darul unui rege, spuse flăcăul. en "They're not worth much," the Englishman answered. "They're only made of rock crystal, and there are millions of rock crystals in the earth. But those who know about such things would know that those are Urim and Thummim. I didn't know that they had them in this part of the world." "They were given to me as a present by a king," the boy said. fr — Ils ne valent pas grand-chose, dit l'Anglais. Ce sont des cristaux de roche, rien de plus. Il y a des millions de cristaux de roche sur la terre, mais, pour celui qui s'y connaît, ceux-ci sont Ourim et Tou-mim. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette région du monde. — C'est un roi qui m'en a fait cadeau», dit le jeune homme. de it es pt ------------------- ro Străinul amuţi. Apoi băgă mâna în buzunar şi scoase, tremurând, două pietre identice. ― Ai spus ceva despre un rege, zise. ― Şi nu credeţi că regii stau de vorbă cu ciobanii, replică flăcăul, încercând astfel să încheie discuţia. en The stranger didn't answer; instead, he put his hand in his pocket, and took out two stones that were the same as the boy's. "Did you say a king?" he asked. "I guess you don't believe that a king would talk to someone like me, a shepherd," he said, wanting to end the conversation. fr L'étranger resta coi. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit, en trem-blant, deux pierres identiques. « Vous avez parlé d'un roi, dit-il. — Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'un roi puisse parler à un berger, dit le jeune homme, désireux cette fois de mettre fin à la conversation. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dimpotrivă. Păstorii au fost primii care au recunoscut un rege pe care restul lumii a refuzat să-l cunoască. De aceea este foarte probabil ca regii să stea de vorbă cu ciobanii. Şi completă, de teamă ca băiatul să nu înţeleagă greşit: en "Not at all. It was shepherds who were the first to recognize a king that the rest of the world refused to acknowledge. So, it's not surprising that kings would talk to shepherds." And he went on, fearing that the boy wouldn't understand what he was talking about, fr — Bien au contraire. Les bergers ont été les premiers à rendre hommage à un roi que le reste du monde refusait de reconnaître. Aussi n'y a-t-il rien d'extraor-dinaire à ce que les rois parlent aux ber-gers. » Et il ajouta, de peur que le jeune homme ne comprît pas bien : de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Scrie în Biblie. În aceeaşi carte care m-a învăţat cum să le fac pe acest Urim şi acest Tumim. Aceste pietre erau singura formă de ghicit îngăduită de Dumnezeu. Preoţii le purtau într-un colan de aur. en "It's in the Bible. The same book that taught me about Urim and Thummim. These stones were the only form of divination permitted by God. The priests carried them in a golden breastplate." fr «C'est dans la Bible. Le même livre qui m'a appris à faire cet Ourim et ce Tou-mim. Ces pierres étaient le seul instrument de divination autorisé par Dieu. Les prê-tres les portaient à un pectoral en or. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul era mulţumit că intrase în acel depozit. ― Poate că şi ăsta este un semn, spuse Englezul, parcă gândind cu voce tare. ― Cine v-a spus despre semne? en The boy was suddenly happy to be there at the warehouse. "Maybe this is an omen," said the Englishman, half aloud. "Who told you about omens?" fr Le jeune homme se sentit alors heureux de se trouver en cet endroit. «Peut-être est-ce là un signe, dit l'An-glais, comme s'il pensait à haute voix. — Qui vous a parlé de signes ? » de it es pt ------------------- ro Interesul flăcăului creştea văzând cu ochii. ― Totul în viaţă este numai semne, a spus Englezul, închizând, de data aceasta, revista pe care o citea. Universul este creat într-o singură limbă pe care toată lumea o înţelege, dar acum a uitat-o. en The boy's interest was increasing by the moment. "Everything in life is an omen," said the Englishman, now closing the journal he was reading. "There is a universal language, understood by everybody, but already forgotten. fr L'intérêt du jeune homme croissait de minute en minute. « Dans la vie, tout est signe, dit l'Anglais, qui cette fois referma la revue qu'il était en train de lire. L'Univers est fait en une langue que tout le monde peut entendre, mais que l'on a oubliée. de it es pt ------------------- ro Eu caut acest limbaj universal, pe lângă alte lucruri. De aceea sunt aici. Pentru că trebuie să întâlnesc un om care cunoaşte acest Limbaj universal. Un Alchimist. Discuţia a fost întreruptă de patronul depozitului. en I am in search of that universal language, among other things. That's why I'm here. I have to find a man who knows that universal language. An alchemist." The conversation was interrupted by the warehouse boss. fr Je cherche ce Langage Universel, entre autres choses. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Parce que je dois rencontrer un homme qui connaît ce Langage Universel. Un Alchimiste. » La conversation fut interrompue par le responsable de l'entrepôt. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Aveţi noroc, zise arabul cel gras. Astă seară pleacă o caravană spre Al-Fayoum. ― Dar eu merg în Egipt, zise flăcăul. ― Al-Fayoum este în Egipt, îi răspunse stăpânul. Ce fel de arab eşti tu? Flăcăul i-a răspuns că era spaniol. Englezul se bucură: chiar dacă era îmbrăcat arăbeşte, băiatul era european. en "You're in luck, you two," the fat Arab said. "There's a caravan leaving today for Al-Fayoum." "But I'm going to Egypt," the boy said. "Al-Fayoum is in Egypt," said the Arab. "What kind of Arab are you?" fr «Vous avez de la chance, vous deux, dit ce gros Arabe. Une caravane se met en route cet après-midi pour Fayoum. — Mais moi, c'est en Egypte que je vais, dit le jeune garçon. — Fayoum est en Egypte, dit le gros bon-homme. Tu m'as l'air d'un drôle d'Arabe, toi ! » Le garçon dit qu'il était espagnol. L'Anglais en fut heureux: même habillé en Arabe, du moins était-ce un Européen. de it es pt ------------------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVIII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV